


Us Against The World

by ShipsTC



Category: TLC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsTC/pseuds/ShipsTC
Summary: Tionne and Rozonda meet for the first time, but run into unexpected results.





	Us Against The World

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wf798j)

 

 

Title: _Us Against The World_

_AN: I know that T-Boz was really mean to Chilli when they met, but in my story I'm going to make her nice when they meet because this is fanfiction hence the term fanfiction so I can make the story how I want to. Also this is my first ever Tionnda story so please be nice when reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this first one._

_More AN: Okay so I know that Tionne & Ro met in an office at a studio which was my first story try, but I thought I'd change it up a bit with this new one and have them meet in some other way instead. Since I didn't feel the office thing was working well for the story and I couldn't really write it well either. I've started this story over with a whole different plot. I've decided that since this is a totally different setting for Tionne & Rozonda to meet, I'm not going to add Lisa in it, it just wouldn't flow right with the plot in this new redo, hope you guys understand.  Besides this  **is**  a T & C story_ only  _not_  TLC.

Disclaimer: I don't own T-Boz or Chilli, but I'll return them back safe & sound when I'm done with them.

_AN:This story will contain sexual situations and a femslash relationship between two women if you don't like it, don't read it._

** February 1991: **

_I'm Tionne Watkins, I've always liked guys and acted like a guy since forever, I'm a serious tomboy._ _All of my friends are basically guys. One day though all of that changed for me I met this gorgeous woman on the street; her name was Rozonda Thomas as we shook hands I got butterflies in my stomach and strange feelings all the sudden and didn't know why; it scared me, but I'll get into that later._

_I'm Rozonda Thomas; I'm not a tomboy, I love guys to death, have dated them since I can remember, but now all that I've ever known about myself and my sexuality has changed since I met this woman the other day her name is Tionne Watkins she was beautiful when we met I couldn't breathe and had felt feelings that I've never felt before for a woman. I was scared I didn't know what to do. I've never been with a woman before so these feelings were new to me, maybe Tionne as well. But maybe we could figure this all out together._

_A few days later Tionne and Rozonda met up at Rozonda's house; Ro's mother Ava was at work for the day, so Rozonda invited Tionne over; the girls just hung out in Ro's room, singing and dancing and talking of course they avoided the elephant in the room..for now that is._

"You know Ro, when we met I had these feelings, strange feelings I don't know what to do" Tionne said as she looks at Rozonda for her reaction.

Rozonda looks back at Tionne nervously, but doesn't say a word she doesn't know what to say, she's been having the same feelings for the other woman, she starts fidgeting with nervousness, but doesn't know if she should say anything to Tionne so she gets up and runs outside for some air; Tionne wonders what she did or said that made Ro run like she did, she wanted to ask her, but thought that maybe she should just leave and let Ro come to her when she was ready.

After a few minutes outside Ro comes back in, Tionne's there waiting for her "Hey I think I should go now, if you want to talk let me know" Tionne then gives Ro a hug and goes out the door; Ro watches her leave a million thoughts are going on in her head  _Oh man I'm in big trouble; I didn't want her leave_

Ro goes into her room and starts crying hard.

** 6 Months Later: **

It's been a few months since Tionne's confession to her friend Rozonda they have been fighting their feelings for each other for a while now.

A few hours later it's night time, Rozonda is trying to fall asleep, but she can't she keeps on having thoughts about Tionne. She's having flashbacks of her, her touch, her lips, just everything. After about an hour she finally falls into a slumber of sleep although Ro starts dreaming again about the other woman, she gasps and sits straight up in bed sweating.

Across town, Tionne is trying to fall asleep herself, but can't stop thinking about Ro's reaction to her statement, she didn't know what was wrong, but she was determined to find out.

After tossing and turning a bit more in her bed, Tionne falls asleep finally. The next morning Tionne awoke early to a loud buzzing noise next her bed it's her alarm clock. "ugh damn it's too early" she groans as she smacks the button to stop the noise.

She slowly opens her eyes to the brightness of the shinning in her face, she quickly closes her eyes and put her hands over her face. "damn sun in my face" Finally she's able to get up from bed, get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt,brush her teeth and go downstairs to have breakfast; she pours herself some cereal to eat.

Meanwhile Rozonda has been awake fora while now, she's dressed for the day and brushed her teeth already and is making herself breakfast. She knows she's got to tell Tionne her feelings and why she reacted like she did to the other woman's confession, but she's hesitant too mainly because she's confused about her feelings.

Just as Rozonda's finishing her breakfast up the phone rings, Rozonda answers it after two rings"Hello?" she says into phone.

"Hey girl it's me Tionne" Tionne spoke as Ro got those butterflies again, but shrugged them off.

"Hey what's up"? Ro said calmly.

"Nothin' just wanted to see what you are doin' " Tionne responded back.

"I'm doing nothing I'm just having breakfast" Rozonda replied.

After a pause, Tionne said "I couldn't sleep last night, I kept on thinkin' 'bout you"

That stopped Rozonda in her tracks and there is silence at the other end.

"Ro, girl you okay"? Tionne questioned, the silence is making her feel awkward.

After a few minutes Ro takes a deep breath and clears her throat "yeah, yeah I'm okay" she lied in truth she wasn't okay.

Tionne spoke once again "are you sure your okay? cause you sound like somethin's not right"

"T I'm fine really, but I do think we need to talk about somethin' but not on the phone I need to see you in person" Ro replied.

Those words made Tionne worried and nervous. "Sure I'll be over there in a few minutes"

"Okay then see ya in a few" Ro replied as she listened to Tionne hang up the phone, she then did the same.

Tionne got to Ro's house soon after, she knocked on the door; Rozonda lets her in. "So what do you want to talk about, you got me worried"

Ro motions Tionne to sit down onto the couch; Ro sits down next to her. "I have to tell you something" She starts off.

"Okay sure what is it"? Tionne asked curiously even though in her mind she has a feeling she knows what's about to be said, but it still is making her nervous inside.

Ro goes silent, her heart is racing and she's sweating like crazy and there are those feelings once again and butterflies as she thinks  _well it's now or never I have to tell her_. After a few seconds Tionne breaks the tension in the room. "Ro, look uh I wanna to know what's going with you these past few months, you've been so tense not to mention around me and I wanna know what the problem is" Tionne said sternly.

Taking the biggest deep breath that she's ever taken in her life, Rozonda started talking, "the reason I ran out on you that day is because I've been having feelings for you and I got scared and I'm confused  I'm so sorry" Rozonda starts crying; Tionne's feeling relieved by the confession. Rozonda is still crying, Tionne puts her arm around Ro's shoulders and tries to comfort her.

Ro finally stops crying after a few minutes, Tionne looks at her best friend and smiles. "Hey it's gonna be okay I promise, I know it's gonna to be hard, but I think we can get through this together..if you trust me..do you trust me Ro"?Tionne asked waiting for a reply.

Ro shook her head "yes" and replied "I trust you T" Rozonda continues "You know this is gonna be harder then I thought you know there's still a stigma in the black community about being bisexual and gay"

Tionne took Ro's hand in hers, then replies confidently "I know there is, but I think it'll be fine as long as we face this together in the end it shouldn't matter what people say I just want us to be together and happy"

They continued to sit next to each other on the couch, they stared at each other unsure what to do next, both are waiting for the other to make the first move. Moments later Tionne is the one to make the move she takes her hands cupping Ro's face holding it there; she looks into Ro's beautiful brown eyes, she sees nervousness there, but passion at the same time. Tionne caresses Ro's cheek, she closes her eyes at the other woman's touch and it sends shivers down her spine.

Rozonda moves closer to Tionne's face while Tionne still has her hands on Ro's face; they move closer and closer to each others lips until they are inches away.

Ro swallows the lump in her throat and spoke "I'm scared T"

Tionne is breathing heavily "I know Ro I'm too, but okay we can be scared together"

Both woman finally get up the courage and touch lips softly; the kiss is gentle and slow; their tongues battle for each others mouths. Tionne gently opens her mouth waiting for Ro's tongue to enter, it does and Tionne puts her tongue into Ro's mouth, their kiss gets passionate when Ro broke the kiss breathing heavily as she looked at Tionne.

Tionne also breathing heavily "Why did you stop"? She asked. "I don't know, I guess I'm still having trouble with this whole thing"

Tionne looked at Rozonda seriously"Hey it's okay it's the same way for me..I'm scared and still nervous and confused about this thing; I've always liked guys In a sexual way and now I'm finding out that I'm attracted to a girl for the first time in my life. I understand Ro I feel exactly the same as you"

Tionne continues "We can learn how to do this together okay, we can take our time to figure this all out, you know take it slow"

Ro smiles at her friend as tears stream down her face "cool taking it slow seems like a good plan until we get more comfortable with this" Rozonda says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. They hold each other's hands as smile brightly knowing that this new journey they are on won't be easy,but as long as they together they can get through anything. "It's us against the world" Tionne states as Rozonda shakes her head, agreeing.

** 1 year later: 1992: **

Tionne and Rozonda are still taking it slow In their relationship, so far it's been going well. They are starting to get more comfortable being a couple they've been having dates at their houses when their families aren't home because they are still not ready to be out in public dating; they also have yet to tell their families about their relationship; it's mostly Rozonda whose holding out on that one because her family is very conservative; Tionne told her she understands and has been patient with her telling her that whenever she's ready she'll be right there with her to support her when she wants to tell her family, Rozonda promised to be there for Tionne as well when she told her family.

It's night time now about 10pm, Tionne and Ro are watching TV together on the couch at Tionne's house her mother is out for the evening; Tionne is holding Ro's waist while Ro is has her hand on Tionne's stomach they drift off to sleep.

Two hours later at midnight Tionne hears the front door opening then close  _oh god_   _mom's home_ she whispers to herself as she gently tries to wake up Rozonda "Ro, baby wake up my mom's home" She says in a panic. Ro wakes up she's still half asleep though "what's up babe"? "my mom's home" Tionne responds back.

As Tionne and Ro are getting up from the couch, Tionne's mother Gayle walks in on them. She looks at them, wondering "what's going on here girls"? Tionne and Rozonda look from each other to Tionne's mother, they have to think of something fast, so Ro speaks up "Well Ms. Watkins we were just um watching TV together that's all" Ro hoped that Tionne's mother believed that answer or else they were in trouble. Ro gently slapped Tionne's shoulder "Yeah that's what we were doing" Gayle still wasn't sure if that was the truth, but she let them go because she was tired; she sighs. "Okay girls whatever you say, but I still think you are up to something"

The girls left and went upstairs to Tionne's bedroom actually they ran up there laughing "Oh my god girl why did you say that"! Tionne asked as she was still laugh."Well I'm sorry dang I had to say something did you want her to find"? Ro questioned. "No of course not it's just you could have thought of a better reason then that" Tionne shot back. "Dude let's just get some sleep I'm tired as hell" They both then laid down on the bed together, they kissed each other goodnight and went into a peaceful sleep.

It's now morning the girls are up early, Tionne's mom has already left for work the ladies get dressed, brush their teeth and Tionne makes them breakfast. Ro sits down in a chair, Tionne keeps on cooking the food which consists of eggs, bacon and toast and of course orange juice, Ro looks at her and licks her lips flirtatiously "girl what are you lookin at me like that for"? Tionne questions. "Well I was thinkin' maybe we should you know take our relationship to the next level" Tionne raises her eyebrow" really babe are you sure"? "Ro shakes her head in the up and down motion signaling a yes answer. Tionne simply says "okay sure"

The older woman continues cooking Ro's and hers breakfast silently, as Ro continues to looking at her woman. Tionne spoke up as she cooked more "do I have to be a man and cook all this food by myself or is my lady you gonna help me out"? Ro's laughs at her girl's statement as she stands up and walks over to the stove and helps Tionne cook.

The food is finally done, they get their food and sit down together and eat it in silence. A half hour later they are finished they put their plates in the sink, they look at each other seeming to know what the other one is thinking, Ro takes Tionne by the hand and leads her upstairs to the bedroom.

They get up to the bedroom and sit down on the bed, they move into kiss it's gentle at first they explore each others tongues and mouths, but it quickly turns passionate as the kissing continues; they slowly start to take off each others clothes one by one. Ro removes Tionne's shirts and bra first, she touches Tionne's nipple with her finger as Tionne works on taking off Ro's shirt and bra, Ro now has her shirt and bra off; Tionne moves more up onto the bed taking Rozonda with her, Rozonda is now on top of Tionne kissing her collarbone and and moving down to her breasts and onto her stomach. Tionne moans with pleasure "Oh god Ro" as Ro starts to unbutton Tionne's jeans she gently slips them off leaving her panties on..for now.

Tionne looks down at Ro and sits up,whispering into Ro's ear "Hey you don't have your pants off yet, no fair" Ro giggles "well then what you waiting for?" She questions. Ro then gets off Tionne and lets her get her pants off.

Now both naked except for their panties they again go at it. Tionne gives Ro pleasure as she kisses Ro's collarbone and breasts and stomach, then she goes up to Ro's breast and licks and sucks them, Ro moans "oh T don't stop babe" Tionne continues giving Ro pleasure on her upper body, then moves down to her lower part she takes Ro's panties off slowly and carefully and throws them onto the floor, next she kisses Ro's thighs gently and softly, Ro moans loudly as Tionne takes her fingers and puts to Ro's clit, Ro moans as Tionne finally enters Ro gently putting one finger in, then two fingers enter, Ro screams out in pleasure as Tionne takes her fingers out and lets her tongue enter Ro as Tionne goes harder and harder with her tongue into Ro and deeper she can feel Ro stiffening up "I'm cumming babe, faster" Tionne obliges Ro's request and Ro's juices come out and she comes down from pleasure; breathing heavy and sweating Ro "that was amazing you know for a first time are you sure you've never done this before" Ro asks as Tionne come up from Ro "I'm sure"

Tionne kisses Ro on lips as Ro goes down to Tionne and pulls off her panties, Ro kisses Tionne's thighs and puts gently puts one finger inside checking her off guard, she gasps, Ro then puts two fingers and moves them in and out as Tionne moans "baby don't stop" Ro doesn't takes her fingers and places her tongue inside the other woman as Ro's tongue goes deeper into Tionne, Tionne grabs Ro's hair gently pulling it as she cums hard, juices flowing out, Tionne's sweating as Ro comes out of her smiling "you are so beautiful" Ro says as she kisses Tionne on the lips and starts to kiss her sweat. "you are too babe" Tionne then gets onto Ro and kisses her some more, Tionne whispers "that was..so incredible"

they continued to make love for thenext two hours.

After their long love making session Tionne and Ro decide to take a nap together naked with a blanket on top of them, they really didn't feel like putting back on their clothes.

Just then they both heard the door open, they woke up with a start this time they jumped out of the bed,"oh man have you seen my bra anywhere" Tionne asks as she hurried to find her clothes which were scattered all over the floor. "No baby I haven't, have you seen mine"? Ro asks back as she too was trying to hurry to put her clothes back on. Just then Tionne held up a black lace bra as Ro was desperately trying to find the bra "is this it"? She questions. Ro laughs "yeah that's it, thanks""sure now could you maybe help me find mine?" Tionne asks. Ro shakes her yes.

All the sudden they hear a knock at the door, they freeze putting their clothes on. They are both scared now they look at each other as if to say "what are we going to do now"? The knock comes again; Tionne speaks up from behind the door "just a second" Ro whispers "we are so much damn trouble it's probably your mom what are we going to tell her now especially when she sees us like this!" "Tionne whispers back "I don't know, but I think we are gonna have to tell her the truth we can't hide this forever you know" Ro sighs heavily "I guess you're right"

Then the knock came a third time and a voice on the other side said "girls what's going on, let me in"

The girls quickly get dressed although they don't realize it, but they put on each others shirts when they were trying to get dressed fast. They stand up straight and try to compose themselves. Tionne finally opens up the door to reveal her mother Gayle on the other side.

She looks suspiciously from Tionne to Rozonda and raises her eyebrows as she notices their shirts are on each other. "girls what's up with the shirts"? She eyes them curiously. "Oh that" Tionne starts then continues speaking "Mom sit down there's something we gotta tell you" Gayle sits down on the bed; Tionne and Rozonda sit in chairs in the room across from her.

Rozonda looks at Tionne's mom trying to see if she can read what she's thinking, but she can't so puts on a brave face; Tionne holds her hand, Ro takes a breath and swallows hard and speaks. "Ms. Watkins your daughter and I are well we are sorta in a relationship together"

Gayle looks at them, she doesn't know what to say she's stunned. After a few minutes of silence Gayle says taking a deep breath "I have to admit I don't know what to say...and I'm stunned" "We know, we just thought we should tell you" They said, they both let out a relieved breath they were holding.

Gayle continues "I'm not going to say that I agree with this, and it's probably going to take me awhile to get used to you two being together that way, but I'm not gonna be judgmental either about it. As long as you too are happy, then that's all that matters to me"

In unison they said "Really"? "yes" she says back. "Thanks mom I love you you know that"Tionne says as she gets up from the chair and gives her mother a hug, Ro joins in as well "yeah thanks so much for your support we really appreciate it"

Gayle then leaves the two alone as she goes back downstairs. Once she's left, Ro gently kisses Tionne on her lips; Tionne kisses back. They cup each others faces and smile."Well that's one family down there's one to go" Tionne announces.

A few days later, Tionne and Ro are over at Ro's house they figured that they'd get it over with and tell Ro's family more specifically her mother Ava about their relationship.

Ro's mother Ava is in the livingroom watching TV, the girls come down from upstairs, they walk in to the room where Ava is sitting, they sit across from her. Tionne motions Ro to go ahead and tell her mother the news. "Mom we need to talk to you about something" "sure sweetie what is it"? Ava responds sweetly.

"okay I'm just going to say it, Tionne and I are in a relationship, a sexual relationship; it's been going on for a while and we are very happy together"

After her daughter spoke the statement, Ava started yelling at them "this is some type of joke right"? Please tell this isn't true"! Ava looks at them angrily.

"It's true, look we can't help how we feel towards each other, we want you to be supportive and love me just the same way as you always have, nothings change I just fell in love with my best friend, that's not a crime"! Ro yelled back as she started to cry, Tionne stood up and hugged her. "Look Ms.Thomas I love Ro I've loved her for so long now and if you can't accept us that's fine, but you can't stop us from bein' together because we love each other"

Ro continues crying hard as Tionne still holds her and she leads her out the door as they walk down the steps together' Tionne speaks softly to her girlfriend "you know I'm so proud of you for bein' so brave and standing up for us, I knew you could do it"

Tionne gently wipes Ro's tears from her eyes; she sniffles. "Thank you baby I needed to hear that and you're right if my mom can't accept us then who cares because we are together and that's all that matters, although I hope one day she can"

Tionne and Ro walked down the steps together hand in hand as they did Tionne spoke "you know sweetie I was thinkin maybe we should finally go out on a date in public" "T, baby I love you, but seriously come on" "Aw please for me"?Tionne pleaded. Ro hated when T did that "Ro chuckled "baby you know I hate when you beg" Ro pointed out as she smiled. "no you don't don't lie" Tionne said back. "okay, okay I don't" Ro confessed. "Okay I'll go out on a date just for you" Ro relented. Tionne hugged her happily. "How about tonight"? Tionne suggested."cool tonight then"

As the two continued walking close Ro pointed out "but babe we haven't come out to the media yet" Tionne stops and looks at Ro seriously. "I know, but I love you and I want to show you off and I don't know what anyone thinks"

Ro thought about what Tionne had just said. "you're right, we are together and that's enough and we love each other, so as long as we are together it'll be fine right"?

Tionne took Ro's hand and squeezed it gently as she whispered "right"

Tionne continues like I said "it's us against the world" Ro repeated the statement "us against the world"   
**  
**

**The End**


End file.
